katawa shoujo 2: a new luv
by xXLaceyLovrrRawrDinosaurXx
Summary: hisao nakai is at yamaku skool and meats lots of people. but 1 girl he really really likes. kind of a follow on to kenji's bad end please r
1. Chapter 1

katawa shoujo 2: a new luv

hisao nakai is at yamaku skool and meats lots of people. but 1 girl he really really likes. kind of a follow on to kenji's bad end please r&r

a/n: hi guys! i just finished this visul novel. it was really gud i likd rin best coz she was so random but i also like misha and shizune sometimes specially when they made hisao do stuff for them in the council lol but they really shud have got together in the end. lilly and emi are stupid, so dont expect me to like them in this fic! lol. i like hanako's bad end cuz she gave hisao what for but she didnt really have a personality i mean reading books is okay but that's like all she did hahaha. lilly's route should have bin about akira, maybe i'll do a akaira route after i finish this fuc but first i have this idea and i think maybe if team four star studios do another ks game maybe they cn taken me on as a writer? plzplezplez _

i wnt tell you who hisao gets with it is a surprise! but its not any of the main girls cause they've all got theri own routes. it's not misha either cuz she's a plebian.

hisao nakai wakes up in the hospital after falling off the roof after drinking too much with kenji. "i have bad news" seed the nurse "your heart is even worse now cuz you drank loads".

"fuck" says hisao.

later on hisao goes back to school in a wheelchair cause his heart might give out if he walks. he goes back to his room n is really sad and depressed. kenji was explode for taking in alcohol so at least that was some thin, hisao thought. then the door cocked. it was shizune and misha and they brought hisao sum chocolate cake. its a wonder that neither misha or shizune are fat cause they eat loads of shit but then again has anyone seen a fat japan person. i no people say that misha is fat but tbh i weigh amor than her and I'm definitley not fat.

anyway

"you okay hisao, we cum as soon as we heard" said shizune all comforting. misha rubbed her legs. (a/n: hisao learned sign language we just didn't read about it and when you do you kinda read it to yrself in your head so thats why shizune speaks now okay)

"yeah i guess" said hisao sadly. he couldn't even get tuned on by the thought of misha and shizune doin it. later on he tried masturbating but it didn't work n all hisao got was a cramp in his rist.

NEXT MORNING

hisao was wheeling his chair to lesson when that bitch emi ran into him. he piled all his coffee in his lap "HEHE IT LOOKS LIKE YOU PISSED YOURSEL" said emi all sluttily.

"FUCK OFF" said hisao (a/n: i know its kind of out of characetr but emi nearly killed him before remember besuids he was in hospital!)

emi tries to pull puppy dog eyes but den misha runs into her n cause misha is the least anorexic out of every1 emi fell over and her legs flue down the corridor.

"HEY HISAO" said misha.

"OI" said emi.

"CAN U HEER SOMETHING SHIZUNE" said misha n laffhed at emi who glared and crawled off. shizune shook her head.

"let's go to lesson now" said misha and so they did. mr muto set them a class task and what they had to do was make a presentation on something. misha and shizune did all the work wile hisao stared out the window thinking ...

rin was painting flowers on the wall ousted when hisao bumped into her.

"hey rin" said shizune lookin at her notebook.

"hi" said rin.

"want to help with student council stuff we cud use help" said shizune.

"ok" said rin and got up and followd them to the room. they were putting stuff together for tanabarta. rin made a really interesting sushi stall with lots of kawaii charactres on it for the blind students n shizume and misha put together one stall with a computer monitor in it for a sine language translation of the menu for def students (a/n: that would be so cool). hisao made sum paper lanterns. then the door..

"Hello?" said a voice. they all looked up it was hannako. but it wasn't hanako like we knew her this hanako died her hair black and pierced her noise. she had an ipod with rammstein blasting out of it n wore a dress from lolita shop (a/n: lolita is so cool but only rly skinny japanese girls look good in it so i thought hananko would look good in it).

"wats up hanako" said shizune. "wanna help"

"no thanx mebbe later i got to help lilly take an std test cuz she was bein all slutty with the teachers today" hanako moaned.

"oh god who did she lay this time" misha laffed.

"the art teacher, she asked him out in a cornfeld then took him back to the art room and fuced him" (LOL GET IT CAUSE THAT'S WHAT HAPPEND IN HER ACTUAL ROOT)

"ugh" rin said "this is maybe why the paint he gave me was all thick n white n gloopy."

"haha yer lilly has a paint fetish" said hanako.

"oh well" said hisao "maybe bring lilly to help"

so hanako did after lilly had her test and lilly walked into the door and then yelled at shizune "WHY DID THEE VERILY PUT THE DOOR THERE YOU DEF SLUT".

"LOL" laffed shizune silently

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: thanx to salvadore for tha great review! im rly glid you lik it. im updatin my other story, crash chrismas (chrash bandicoot fandom) too so i wanna kind of keep these stories comin while i hav inspiration.

~~~~~~~~~chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~

so hisao and rin leave lilly and shizune for a bit to have their fite. when he left shizune was chewin on lilly's leg and lilly was punching the floor lol. misha was pissin herself laffin.

an echo of "FACE ME LIKE A REAL WENCH THOU FUKKING CLOTH-EARED HARLOT" went after the two as they walkd down the corridor.

"lol those two are such a laugh", hisser said. rin just rolled her eyes and chewed on her toenail. to do this she had to hop down the corridor instead of walk but she didn't let this bother her too much cos she's rin and she's fukken cool like that. "yeah i guess. i want to paint them fighting one day".

"to show the inner conflict of yamaku school counsel? rin u are so deep!" hisao borked.

"naaaah lol" rin said. "i want to paint them WHILE they r fighting. much more interesting than boring old still shit like canvases and walls".

hisao giggled then he stopped at a vending machine n bought some pizza. mean wile the art teacher came by and dragged rin off saying that she needed to paint more n to stop being lazy. she didn't really care much, just seed bye to hisao.

hisao had nothing much to do after his pizza so he went back to the student conical room to examine the situation.

"AAAAAAAGH" said shizune who was standing on a table half her clothes had been ripped off. lots of blond and blu hairs lay around everywhere and lilly had run up the wall nd was on the sealing hissing like a gremlin. wen hisao came in she snarled and jumped off and den ran off between his eggs naked on all fours.

"lol why are u both naked" assed hisao.

"because we had a battle of the sexes! lilly got tuned on by all the paint every-were for da tanabata stalls n when she does that no-one can stop her." said shizune. "we all had to stand on tabels and hopped that she didnt smell us".

hankie looked mentally scared. "guyz srsly i thot i was gonna have to call an ambulance the way u were both fidgeting"

"you might need 2" said Misha "cos lilly might get hold of someone n eat them out of sexual lust".

"y" shed every1. shizune looked really shocked probes because she was just about to be eaten. by her own cousin too omg!

"it's coz she's a kind of werewolf thing when she gets angry she can get turned on real easily and then she can only go back to normal after she has rly ruff sexx" said misha. "we got to keep her away from u shicchan as u seem to make her mad all the time lolol thats why she has sex wiv everyone i'd watch out if i were u hisao!"

hanako got this fuckin-hell-u-guys-are-IDIOTS look on her face n sed "well yeh but she also likes lots of sex"

HOW DO U KNOW every1 sed

hanako blushed nd hisao got an erection. FINALLY he sed with tears of joy in his eyes n started to fap. shizune rolled her eyes nd averted her gaze.

SUDDENLY we heard an orgasm

"OH SHITT" sed hanako "I THINK THAT WAS EMI"

then lilly walked in all normal nd like nothing had happened picked up her cane n left. thankfully she didnt notice da paint or shizune agen.

when every1 went back to the dorms they did not noticed emi sneaking out of the girls loos with a really smug face putting on her nickers. lol she'll really bonk everything!

NEXT DAY

emi was walking like john wayne (the cowboy guy) and kept winking n liking her fingers at lilly who didnt no what she was on about. BUT! rin was concocting a plan to get shizune n lilly to fight again so that she could paint on dem, so when shizune took a nap in da student conceal room, rin tied up her arms and legs n carried her to the art room where it was all dark cep for one light (like in dose cool police movies where they quiz the suspect). rin then undressed shizune n hung her up outside of the school all naked with lots of drips of paint everywhere in order to entice lilly. every1 just thought it was a really cool art exhibition so didnt spey anything. shizune was still asleep cuz deaf ppl apparently sleep really heavily.

lilly was walking outside to get some more whine-flavored tee or whatever da fucc she drinks, n then! she smelt PAINT! she got on her hands n knees and liked the floor. among the taste of old chewing gum n sidewalk dirt she could indeed taste ... paint!

lilly kept liking in the direction of shizune. shizune den woke up and screamed "WAT THE FUCK"

"VERILY FORSOOTH WHAT" yelled lilly

"OMG WAT DID YOU DO DIS, SLAGG? I SHALL PUNISH YOU" shizune screecked.

"EXCUESTH ME?" lilly snapped and then she suddenly lepta up at shizune n bit through her rope! both girls fell to the floor n started fighting n then lilly breasted out again. rin appeared n then said "MY PLAN WORKED!"

she painted the best pain tin EVER. it was about pain and love and piece. occasionally she got kicked in the face or a bite out of her ankle but didnt care and kept going. yominya the art teacher appeared and took photos n a video n sent it to the Tate in london (a/n: i'm in the uk rite now and there is some WEEEEIRRRDDD shit in there). rin got really rich n ended up winning the turner prix, beating ppl like Damien hurst so she became a celeb. shizune was eaten a bit by lilly (who was arrested, i told u i didnt like her!) but seed it was the best sex ever and mutou made her a new pare of legs. she had then stitched on so she looked a bit like sally from nightmare before xmas.

after everything was cleaned up hisao surveyed the scene from the school roof. "man." he said. "i am so glad dat i survived mi fall after Kenji mad me drink, dis school life is the coolest ever".

"u sed it!" said hanako who was smoking some pot.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: thanx benjilabu! im not rly much of a genuis i just love to write lol xxxxx

~~~~~~~~~chapter 3~~~~~~~~~

"so" said hisao to hanako who was finishing up her pot, "who is your new flatmate now lilly is in arrest"

"well" said hanako stonedly, "there is a new girl. she has no real disability but she was bullied out of her school because she's really beutiful n lots of guys n girls wantd her n their partnerz got jelous so yamaku took pity on er".

"omg" said hisao "she sounds grate whats her name"

"i think it's lacey" said hannako wobbling a bit "woah man i'm so baked".

hisao went back to his room while hanako headmashed to canibal crospe, n thought for a bit. the tune "caged hart" playd in the background.

then he went to sleep.

~MEANWHILE~

"cum on shizune!" misha snarkled outside of shizune's dor "i no you want me!"

shizune was denying her tru love to herself because her dad wod be mad. he already had 1 gay kid she didnt think he wnated another.

"NO" said shizune decisivly "MY DAD WILL TELL ME OFF"

misha then broke indoors.

"y does your dad matter" misha wimpered "we are in tru lov and that is that"

"i will accept your love if you fight my dad" shizune whispered seductivly.

"CHELLANGE EXCEPTED!" misha bellowed.

hanako overheard this on the roof n smiled. it was good to be in yamaku.

NEXT DAY

hisao wheeled into his classroom and misha and shizune and emi and rin and hanako all followed and sat down and took out their books and waited for their scienec teacher mr muto who was also thair homeroom teecher.

then the new girl lacey came in. she had black hair that went down to her butt and wore her yamaku uniform kinda in a hott style so the buttons were undon to her clevage n showed off her black bar. hisao's jaw dropped.

"she's so kawaii" he thot.

then mr muto came in after her n said hey everybody here is our new student lacey. she is not disballed, she wa just too good for her old school.

"hi" said lacey shyly.

"hi!" said everyone.

lacey made frends with rin and shizune and misha really quick n exchanged fashun advice with hanako cuz they like same music. hoever she got into a fite with emi becuase she was JEALOUS. nonobody took notice of emi haha.

"shall we all go to the shanghey" said misha n everyone agred. they all went downtown n went into the shanghai were yuuko was. yuuko isnt a pussy anymore she's actually pretty cool, she died her hair brite red n wears black lipstick n listens to malice mizer.

"hey bitches" she said to everyone

"HI" said shizune "can i get a cup of tea please, the one i like that has dead people in it"

"ye sure lolol" said yuuko "i think your single handedly responsbrul for lots of deaths of those people who die to maek that tea"

everyone laghed except for shizune who firstly didnt think the joke was v. funny and secondly had a lone tear roling down her cheek. "it's so tragic" she bimbled.

everyone else had diferent orders. lacey had some blood (human) with a plate of cucumber sandwiches, hanako had some special brownies (lol) wiv some black coffee, misha had a fukton of cake. rin had sum orange juise while she desined the shenghai's new menu.

misha thought to herself "how should i fite shizune's dad?"

"hey hisao" said misha without thinkin "how should i fite shizune's dad"

"WHAT" said everyone

misha nearly kicks herself for saying stuff but decides to say more on the issue

"ye i'm gonna fite shizune's dad so she can luv me" said misha. shizune is def, of course, so she didn't hear n just focussed on her ded person's tea.

"OMG so cute" said everyone. yuuko sed "hey do you want som privacy"

"ye ok" said misha

"ok everyone fuck off" yuuko yelled at the otha customers. they all left lookin at shizune jealosly cause misha was kinda cute.

"hey i rly support you guys" said lacey. "i wish i had someone who luved me".

"aaawwww" said everyone.

hisaos heart nearly gave out. he had to be rely careful! this girl was almost too much.

END OF CHAPTER 3 im really happy with how this is goin!


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: HEY GUYS i'm now back in america. my christmas was grait and i wanna get some cute katawa shojo badges off etsy but i didn't update this fic for ages cus i had to do loads of homework i missed out on and my inspo just died. it's back now though. btw enimen-forever, your pm made me so mad! i'm not an immature little ** (haha you cant even swear properly fuk off back to detroit poser). have u even plaid katawa shoujo? u get to fuk all the girls even misha! and theres lots of adult stuff in it. hisao gets drunk and dies when he falls off a roof, rin takes tons of drugs and has anorexia, shizune likes tying up hisao when she sexs him, hanako gets pissed on wine, lilly jills herself off in front of hissao, and emi takes it up the ass n swears. i even herd once that in shizunes route before it got changed the devs had a 3some with misha and hanako gets raped! so yeh there's loads of vulgar stuff and i can write however the fuck i want. shut up k

itsnotlogical: thank u lol but im not tryin to be silly. theres some funny stuff tho so i'll try to be funnier lol.

~~~~~~~~~~chapter 4~~~~~~~~~

so hisao and lacey and the others walked back up to the school.

"hey guys wate a second" said shizune "i hav to get some things from the konbini (a/n: thats japanese for a shop)"

"yeh" said hanako "i will cum with you".

rin and misha ran on ahead sayin that they had homework so that left hisao and lacey to walk together. they went back up to the school chattin about stuff. lacey really liked rammstein and cute is wat we aim for n other hardcore bands. hisao liked them too cus the hospital radio played them when he fell off the roof. they sed bye outside the dorms. shizune and hanako ran past panting cus it was after curfew n they didn't want to get bolloxed by the security people.

NEXT MORNING

hisao had some lessons n did some stuff, then saw lacey at breaktime. she was in the school courtyeard and she had a question to ask him.

"do you want to go on a date, just that ur kinda nice nobody's ever been so nice"

"sure where" said hisao.

"we could go to the shanghai after school is out" lacey laffed. "i have a loyalty card".

"oooo okay" said hisao

"WAAAAAAHAHAHAHHAHA" came a voice, it was misha. "HISAO YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND could you tell me where saitama is"

"sure" said hisao "it's 20 mins in a taxi"

"cool" said misha and strode off to get a taxi to saitama.

"wat was that all about" laffed lacey.

"i dunno" said hisao "shall we go to the shanghai after school"

"yeah!" said lacey "i can't fukking wait." she kissed hisao on the cheek and walked off sexily.

IN SAITAMA

misha knocked on shizune's dad's door n growled. jigoro busted out.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, BICH" he screeched.

"SHIZUNE'S HAND IN MARRIAGE" misha borked and her breasts busted out of her blouse in a steel bra n her drills turned into real drills. "LET'S FITE".

jigoro whipped out his sword and slashed n hacked like nariko in heavenly sword. Misha did lots of backflips to dodge them n it really was like a PS3 game (a/n: in the real katawa shoujo 2 game this would be a boss fight).

"HIDEAKI, CUM" boomed jigoro n instead of fighting hideaki ran away pansily in his tights.

"WAHAHAHAHA" said misha bellowing into the sunset "I HAVE AS GOOD AS WON!"

...

LATER IN THE SCOOLYARD

"hey hisao" said lacey, pushin up her bar.

"hi" said hisao flirtily.

romance in andante II played in the background as lacey smiled vamply in the moonlight n her hair fanned out all around her like mai in kanon. "now lets play a game of strip hide and seek before we go to the shanghai".

"what" said hisao

"yeh if you go hide and i find you within like 20 seconds u should take off ur clothes. the nurse said this would be good for u" said laccey laffing she was beautiful when she laghed hisao thought.

"oooo" said hisao. he felt a stirring in his election area. could it nearly be his first time.

lacey covered his eyes with her hands then took them away. "FOUND U"

then our two lovers kissed (a/n: aaawww). lacey leant up against a pole n took off her blowse showin her chest. hisao took off his pants but not his shirt coz it wasn't time to show his scar yet but it looked like a tent was down there! lacey felt it up a bit before taking off his boxes. then hisao put his thing between lacey's boobs n she started rubbing.

they were then interrupted by a russle in the bushes.

"what was that" hisao pantied.

then EMI CAME OUT laffing and holding a camera! "i will show this around the whole school unless u fuk me, hisao" she said evilly.

END OF CHAPTER oh god what will hisao do! will misha finally win shizune's hart? STAY TUNED!


	5. Chapter 5 wat a wonderful day for a wedd

a/n: HI EVERYONE oh god what a few months it's been rite! i actually got grounded, my mom found katawa shoujo on my computer and saw the hentai and got really angry (my family is xtian n replubican) so i was grounded off the internet for ages :( now there is no ks on my comp but i can still remember enuff of everyone in the game to help write the rest of this fic. say hi to my new beta reader, she is a frend from school her name is janie and she's really good at writing and stuff so she'll help me with spellin. she's not played katawa Shojo before though.

~~~~~~~~chapter 5~~~~~~~~~

"FUCK OFF" bellowed Lacey angrily. "NOBODY LIKES YOU EMI".

"I dont care" laughed Emi, "you will have to have sex with me or i will show the videotape of you jacking off Hisao to the whole school".

"do it then you dumb bitch" I snapped and continued to sex with Hisao who was really excited at first cause he thought he was going to get a threesome. technically he kinda did lol as Emi was watching. Emi just laughed harder n filmed it all and then ran off saying "i'm going to totally show this to everyone".

There was no time to go to the shanghai now. Lacey and Hisao went to bed angstily wondering what they were going to do about Emi.

~FOLLOWING DAY~

Misha and Shizune came into the room holding hands. Everyone in the classroom started to cheer including Mutou "yaaaaaay" they said, "you two are finally together! took you long enough!"

"Yeh" roared Shizune. "Misha fort my dad and won! so now she has his blessing and we are getting married in lunch break in the student cuntcil all of you can cum if you want"

"Yay" said everyone again. Hisser and Lacey then walked in too, Lacey tossed her hair ova her shoulder n said "can i b your bridesmaid i seriously have a good dress and everything".

"nah, sorry" said Misha "Hanako is are bridesmaid she can dress lolita".

Lacey strode out of the room. Shizune n Misha had time to exchange some weird looks before Lacey came back in a huge lolita dress. It was gothic just like Hananko's but it was decorated with a pattern of a couple getting married in front of some church windows. It was kind of nicely wrecked up a bit like Emily's dress in the Corpse Bridge (a/n: i love that movie). Lacey had lots of flowers pinned in her hair and had some irregular-choice shoes on her feet. Even hanako looked jealous.

"oooooh!" said Misha "you can be our maid of honour instead!"

"no hard feelings hankie" laughed Lacey

"nah don't worry hey can I borrow that dress maybe sometime?" said hanako.

"sure" said Lacey "but it is really expensive so you got to be careful ok"

"kay!"

"hey Mutou can we all have lesson off so we can get ready" asked rin who was visiting from london for the special occasion. but Mutou had already left and was walking down the hall because he was the vicar for the wedding. "sure" he yelled into the room, "class dismissed lol"

everyone went to their rooms to put on their best outfits. Hisao and lacey walked arm in arm to the dorms and Lacey waited until Hisao put on his suit kinda like the one he wore in lilly's route (a/n: ugh what a slut glad she's not in my fic anymore lol) but more gothic looking. he even had dark shadows under his eyes like darren shan.

"you look hot" said Lacey blushing.

"hehe" said Hisao and they were joined by the others. "cum on guys. let's go!"

the student council room was decorated to look like a wedding. all the chairs had purple chiffon draped on their backs and black bows were everywhere because hanako helped with decorating. the tables all had little doilies and black roses on them. it went with lacey's dress grate. doves flu everywhere. all the lights were blue for a romantic mood and in the corner there glowed a huge whit wedding cake.

"let's sit down" said rin and every1 tried to find a seat. "not you two though" hanako said to hisao and lacey. "you two got to wait outside as your bridesmaids with me".

so they waited and shizune turned up in a suit cause you got to admit she is more manly. "hi" she said "my interpreter is coming soon" (geddit cause misha's her interpreter)

Mutou turned up in his priest outfit. "is misha nearly ready?"

"yeah" said Shizune happily "she's just doing up the back of her dress".

we were wondering what all the grunting behind the staircase was about. We then heard a few zips going up and some fabric rustling and then misha stepped out from the staircase. she was in a huge white dress that had red roses sewn into it with some black swirls and details on the skirt kinda like an iron gate. she fixed a black vail into her hair and grabbed a bucket of flowers. "let's go shicchan!"

"yeah" said shizune "you two first" she said to hisao and lacey.

hisao and lacey entered the room (imagine that the door is at the back of the room like it's a real aisle okay?) and the music started up! It was a rock version of the wedding march. At the front, you could see the music club rocking out with their guitars and stuff.

"WAIT, WHAT?!" said lacey to hisao but he just smiled. lacey looked behind her only to see misha and shizune grinning and throwing confetti at her.

"IS THIS... IS THIS WEDDIN FOR ME?!" lacey said sobbing with happiness.

"yes" said hisao also crying, happy. "it is for us as well as those two"

"yeah we'll get married after you guys first okay" said misha

Lacey and hisao walked down the aisle. If katawa shoujo 2 ever becomes real (a/n: i'm still waitin for your email, fourstar studios!) this would definitely be Lacey's animation, mike inel is great don't you agree readers?

but they were interrupted at the bottom just as Lacey was about to say I do. a huge screen lowered at the front. we could all hear emi laughing with her slaggy little track friends and the music mutated into porn music.

"YOURE NOT SO PURE, ARE YOU LACEY" they borked, as the images of Lacey and Hisao having sex that Emi took came on the screen.

Everyone gasped. Mutou fainted. Rin's jaw dropped. she picked it up with her feet. Shizune's eyes widened to the size of plaits. Misha got a bit turned on cause she's a lesbian and she likes dark hair and big boobs, but other than that she too was really shocked.

Lacey nearly cried she was so embarrassed. "HOW DARE YOU RUIN THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" she yelled sadly, and ran off. Hisao ran after her, cring. Emi started laffing really hard as she'd also recorded this and she planned to get rich by sending this to Japan's funniest home videos except it wasn't funny not even danel tosh wouldve put it on his show (a/n: i hate daniel tosh he's a fuckin loser). The other students were silent. Shizune and misha wanted to run after them too but Mutou woke up and said "guys let's not waist a wedding" so they got married instead.

Lacey was outside running in some woods sobbing. her dress had all came off and her mascara ran down her face sexily. Hisao ran after her "please lacey come back! i don't care wat those fucking sluts think you are amazing".

Lacey stopped dramatically "but Hisao Emi is such a loser she went and did that on our wedding day after all our hard work planning it!"

Hisao giggled evilly "we shall have our revenge!"

a/n: Oooooh looks like this will get horrific lol. Thanks again jenny for betaing this fick!


End file.
